Rooftop Duty
by Darlingplease
Summary: Alek tricks Chloe into doing something very naughty, and of course she has to one-up him! But Alek's no push over, either, and always enjoys a challenge. Pure smut. You've been warned.


**Rooftop Duty**

Chloe remembered the first time it happened.

Her door and windows were closed. Her room was dark—not that she couldn't see, but it was nice to have some semblance of privacy. Her mother was snoring softly in the room across the hall. She glanced at the clock. _11:15_. She sighed, turning over.

The tightness in her belly wouldn't let her sleep. She kept thinking about Brian. She had only been kissed once, and look where that had gotten her. But she couldn't help but wonder about what kissing Brian would be like. Would it be different? Would he taste different, smell different?

Her fingers lingered at the edge of her shorts, brushing against the lowest part of her belly. She was embarrassed that she was even considering touching herself. But it was natural, right? Everyone did it. Everyone felt these things she seemed to be feeling so often now. Many nights she had played with the band of her pajamas but chickened out.

What if Jasmine came in, or an assassin attacked? Or worse, what if Alek heard? He was up there right this moment, scaling the roofs, monitoring her heartbeat, listening to her breathing.

Maybe if she was quiet enough.

Her left hand dipped beneath the band of her shorts. Her eyes fluttered closed. She had never been touched like that before. Not by Brian—of course not, they couldn't do that—and the idea had never even crossed her mind before now. But now she had Brian pining for her, cute and funny and handsome Brian—and then in the other corner there was the sexy and smug Alek.

What was a girl to do?

Sighing, Chloe bit her lip and pressed a finger against that mysterious, tantalizing spot. She shuddered at the contact. She listened hard for any sign that Alek had been alerted by any of her noises. Hearing nothing out of the ordinary, Chloe stopped worrying.

With the things she was beginning to feel, she really couldn't have cared less who heard.

She squeezed her eyes shut. She thought of Brian—Brian's kind eyes, Brian's sweet smile, Brian making her laugh—but it did nothing but bring a smile to her face. Frustrated, she paused. Was it possible to love someone but not be physically attracted to them? Why not, she figured. It was certainly possible for her to be a cat person.

Instead, Chloe began to think of training with Alek. She thought of his muscles, shining with sweat and flexing as he moved. She wanted to trail her fingers along the taught veins in his upper arms, along the V of his hips. Her mind went back to the first day they had spoken and how he had pressed her against the wall. The menacing feel of all six feet and two inches of him, his hand pressed against her belly—so warm, so suggestive.

Her eyes practically rolled back into her skull. If she could have purred, she would have. Her left hand worked, the right one joining. She tried not to think about what she was doing, or else she would be so embarrassed that this wouldn't work.

She thought of his honey-blond hair, windswept and messy; of his lips, his eyes growing dark with desire. The way he looked at her—she hoped she wasn't imagining things. And still, she sort of hoped she was. It was scary to be wanted like that. Alek wasn't innocent. He knew what he was doing, and it was obvious that she didn't.

It was getting a little hard to keep her breathing regular. Her heartbeat, it must have been soaring, but she couldn't stop. She was compelled. She felt something—something great, something amazing—growing in the deepest pit of her stomach.

She imagined Alek, all muscle and testosterone and strength and man, taking control. Pressing her arms into the pillows above her head. Grinding his hips into her. What would she feel there? Hardness; his want, his desire? Something primal.

She imagined him sneaking up on her in an alley; him pushing her against the brick wall and nipping at the junction of her shoulder and neck as she wrapped her legs around his hips.

What would he say to her, she wondered? Something sassy, of course. Something snarky and witty in that lovely English accent that made everything sound so much more interesting.

_I knew you couldn't resist me,_ she heard his voice in her head.

Chloe's mouth popped open and she whimpered in pleasure. A tiny moan escaped her lips.

Crap!

No one else might have heard that, but Alek definitely would have unless he was really bad at his job. And she knew that he wasn't.

She breathed deep as she heard it—the light scuffle of footsteps on the roof. She could faintly hear his heartbeat. It picked up a bit, but what he was feeling, she couldn't tell. Darn her empathic abilities for not working on other Mai!

And then she heard something more troubling. A _pop_ and _szz_ sound that she didn't recognize at first. Then she heard the rustle of clothing and a faint flesh on flesh sound. All of her attention went to listening to Alek.

She heard him breathe in and push his breath out, a sound of relaxation.

_Smack, smack, smack._ What was that, she wondered?

Chloe heard Alek's breath catch in his throat.

"Mmm," she heard from him, the sentiment just a rumble from the deepest part of his chest.

And then she understood. Her jaw hung open and she silently snapped it shut. Alek thought she was asleep, just having a wet dream or something equally as embarrassing. He thought she was asleep and he was…was…_jerking off_.

Oh. My. God.

Her heart was racing now. She was nervous but aroused. What if he figured out that she was actually awake? How awkward—even more awkward than she was feeling now.

Her shaking fingers deftly began moving again. She had to be quieter than before. Her hands pumped and rubbed and it was all she could do to keep her breathing under control. Her lower belly was on fire and her muscles were tightening up. Her ribs and lungs hurt from lack of breath, but she was so close. She couldn't possibly stop now.

She heard him above her. He had spit on his hand. She listened curiously to the wet, fleshy sound his palm made. His rhythm was getting faster, more frenzied and needy. He made small, nearly inaudible noises. It sounded like he was really enjoying himself. Chloe was betting that he was loud in bed.

She wondered how big _it_ was. What would it look like, feel like in the palm of her small hand? What would it feel like in other places, sinking into her like an anchor? Would he take her fast or slow? Would he wait until she was about to burst to push into her, teasing and taunting like always? Or would they be too frantic, too deprived of each other to wait much longer than the time it took to rip each others' clothes off?

With that last thought, the fire in Chloe's abdomen turned into a white-hot explosion of molten pleasure. She squeezed her lips together until it hurt. Her body jerked, spasming inside and out.

"Alek," she choked, almost silently. Almost.

He was cumming too. The smacking sound gave way to Alek's breathless groaning and gasping.

The roof, her room, the house all went silent, as though the moment had never happened at all.

Chloe was already falling asleep, her body exhausted.

"Goodnight, Chloe," Alek barely whispered, smirking, the words swept away by the wind.


End file.
